A New Arrival
by ForeverShi
Summary: A.N.Jell are well known in the entertainment industry. But what is to happen when a new band rises? Hate, love, and strawberry ice cream? Who's going to be number one?
1. Chapter 1

**Haii ! I'm back, and this time it's about a Korean drama :D Anime/manga was so last year xD You're Beautiful is the best drama in eternity. Lee HongKi (Jeremy) is so sexy 3 Don't you dare touch him ! He's mine D: I'm writing this with my buddy, Mel o_o We added ourselves into this story xD Our fantasy ~ Well more like mine, but oh well. :D****Oh and, ****[-*-*-*-*-*-] ****I use that to separate the parts.**

**

* * *

**

**So you guys won't be confused. This story is after the drama, so Taekyung and Minam are a couple. Minam or should I say, Minyu is still substituting for her brother and only the group members know that she's a girl. Let's just say, her brother had another problem with his plastic surgery, so he went back to America. Enjoy ~ ;D

* * *

**

"Dayum, she's so sexy." Jeremy mumbled under his breath as he flipped through pages of magazines. An article of an upcoming new band seemed to have caught his attention. The new M.S. tar made up of two girls, Mel and Shi. Jeremy's gaze was fixed on Shi though.

Shinwoo walked in and saw Jeremy staring at something and smiling. He walked towards him, and looked down at the magazine he was holding. "Hmm. Which one's your type?" Shinwoo asked Jeremy.

Jeremy jumped up throwing the magazine up in the air. "WOAH. When'd you get here?" Jeremy asked still surprised.

"Hm... Mel is kinda cute. I like calm and collected girls. It says here that she enjoys sitting down for a cup of tea." Shinwoo said ignoring Jeremy.

"Really? Well, I guess that is your type. I like Shi more, fun and energetic! She always smiles and has fun, it seems." Jeremy said bursting out smiles.

Taekyung walked in and Minam followed. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Taekyung asked suspiciously, glaring them down.

"Ahh, I've been looking all over for that magazine!" Minam shockingly yelled while pointing at the magazine lying on the floor. "Hm, what's this?" she said. "A new band rising to the top. Said to have the voices of real angels." She read with astonishment.

"What? Let me see that." Taekyung bellowed. "What the hell is this? Voices of real angels my ass, it's all a fraud."

"Hey look at this. We're number two on the music charts." Jeremy said with eyes wide opened while he continued to scroll up on the pc.

"What?" Taekyung hollered, "Then who's first?"

"Ehh… M.S. tar," Jeremy whispered with fear.

"WHAT!" Taekyung roared. Everyone backed away from Taekyung with fear in their eyes. "Pull up one of their songs. It's probably not even good." A quiet melody began to play. The tension in the room disappeared. Everyone was relaxed and calmed.

"Wow. They really do have the voices of angels." Jeremy said with his mind completely entranced into the sweet melody and lyrics.

Taekyung finally snapped out of it and said, "Tch, we can do better than that." Taekyung stomped out of the room. The others continued to listen to the beautiful song with angelic voices.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

Meanwhile, the two presidents of both groups' companies were gathered into one room. M.S. tar's president, Di and A.N. Jell's president, Ahn were discussing an issue over a cup of coffee.

"You're band has performed at high standards and if we team up, we can beat all the competition out there." President Di said.

"I like the idea, but I overheard today that Taekyung despises your band and hisses at the sound of their name. What is your plan?" President Ahn replied with curiosity.

"Taekyung is known to be very serious with his job. He will most likely eventually give in if we put enough pressure on him." President Di responded.

"All right, where and when should we plan this? Jeremy has always wanted to perform at his favorite amusement park, Wonderland." President Ahn suggested.

"What a coincidence, Shi recently had an interest in the same amusement park!" exclaimed President Di. "So next Saturday at noon it is. Give A.N. Jell this song to rehearse and I'll give the same song for M.S. tar to rehearse. Then they will collide on stage, and since it's in front of a live audience, they can't cause trouble." President Di snickered while handing the papers to President Ahn.

"Brilliant! Even though you're a female, I just can't look down on you." President Ahn shouted. The two presidents agreed and they began their viciously devised plan.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

A.N. Jell was relaxing in the living room, enjoying the sweet melody of M.S. tar's song. Jeremy hummed to his favorite parts, which were the parts where Shi sang. The song was full of energy yet abnormally pleasing to the ear. President Ahn walked in, but nobody noticed. Their minds were completely fixed on M.S. tar's song.

"I have good news!" President Ahn yelled turning the sweet song bitter. President Ahn's sudden yell frightened Shinwoo immensely that he knocked over a cup of tea. The tea landed on Taekyung's new designer shirt.

"Shinwoo…" Taekyung sternly said with anger boiling into his eyes.

Shinwoo ignored Taekyung and asked, "President Ahn, what's the good news?" Taekyung, still boiling with anger, was attempting to rub the tea off his shirt. He took deep breaths meditating him to resist screaming at Shinwoo.

"We have a new song! It's called "Forget". It's going to be a duet song. You guys will be rapping most of this. Minam, you will be singing the melody with your partners," President Ahn stumbled hoping that they wouldn't ask about who their partners were.

"Where will we be performing this?" asked Jeremy with widened, watery eyes.

President Ahn replied, "Wonderland, your favorite amusement park." Jeremy was so excited. He raced towards his room to pack his favorite snacks.

Taekyung glared at Shinwoo, but Shinwoo ignored him and glanced at President Ahn, "When are we going to be performing?"

"Next Saturday. Um, here's the music, let's get to it!" President Ahn said rushing out in case they were to question him about their partners.

"Let's take a look at the music," Shinwoo suggested, "And could you go get Jeremy so we could start rehearsing."

"Are you telling me what to do after you spilled tea on my shirt?" Taekyung asked fearfully giving him that glare.

"I guess I'll go," Shinwoo said hesitantly while he dashed for Jeremy's room.

"_I thought you were my future, _

_But now it's over. _

_You have her, _

_And I've become sober…_ Hm, pretty good lyrics. Something I've never heard before, I wonder who wrote this." Taekyung couldn't resist complementing the lyrics.

"Let me see!" Minam said reaching over Taekyung's shoulder. Taekyung blushed and shoved the paper into Minam's hand.

"Let's start practice. We're limited on time." Taekyung shouted across the room, so that Jeremy and Shinwoo heard. He grabbed Minam's hand and they headed for the company's building.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Once more," Taekyung said to his band. He wasn't satisfied with how the song is sounding.

"We've already rehearsed "Forget" more than 20 times," Minam complained, "Let's take a break!"

Shinwoo sided with Minam since he still liked her, so he paid a lot of attention to her, "Minam is kind of new here, give her take a break." Jeremy was still hyped up about performing at Wonderland, so he didn't really care.

Taekyung sighed, "Fine. 5 minutes."

"What?" Minam wailed. She quickly took a seat and gulped down half a bottle of water.

"Times up. Let's get back to work," Taekyung said with his serious look on, "Jeremy." Jeremy got the message instantly and started the beat with his drum sticks. After days of practicing, they finally perfected the song.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

Saturday came quickly and they all got on the van headed to Wonderland. Manager Ma sat in the front talking business over the phone. Coordinator Wang was also in deep thought thinking about A.N. Jell's outfits. Jeremy was so excited he just couldn't keep still. Luckily, Taekyung sat next to Minam, so he was kind of relaxed and didn't yell at Jeremy. In a few hours, they arrived to their destination. Jeremy widened his watery eyes. He sprinted out of the van heading to the roller coaster until Minam and Shinwoo held him back and guided him to the right way.

". Nooooo, I wanna go ride the rollercoaster!" Jeremy cried and pouted to the world.

"It'd be troublesome if we are recognized. Quiet down!" Shinwoo protested as they headed back to the van.

", come back to me!" Jeremy screamed again begging Shinwoo and Minam with his puppy dog eyes. "Let me goo!" Jeremy smothered his face against the window, but the van continued heading for the stage. They reached the stage and greeted President Ahn.

"Hm, no need to rehearse. You guys are just so pro that you don't need to practice before the concert. Plus, I want you to be surprised when you get on stage. So shoo, go have fun, and meet back here at 11:30!" President Ahn said trying to get them away from the stage.

"Yay!" Jeremy shrieked with joy.

"Minam," Taekyung said sternly.

"Yes?" Minam asked scared of the tone Taekyung spoke in.

"Want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Taekyung offered embarrassed.

"Yes!" she squealed happily.

Shinwoo thought to himself, "Now that Minam is taken, I guess I'll have to go with Jeremy." He chased after Jeremy. They were immediately recognized and fans came running up to them asking for their autographs. They reached the front of the line in a matter of seconds.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will begin the ride shortly," the speaker announced.

"Oh, God..." Shinwoo prayed. Though he looked tough, he was actually afraid of roller coasters and heights. He only decided to tag along because he was worried about Jeremy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shinwoo thought to himself, "Oh my god." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he shrilled, which was very high pitched, throughout the ride. The ride came to a stop and Shinwoo dashed to the bathroom. Jeremy was searching for his next ride. He spotted the Slingshot and rode on it several times before Shinwoo had come out.

"Let's ride the slingshot!" Jeremy exclaimed to Shinwoo.

Shinwoo said frightfully, "Um, no thanks. I need some tea." Jeremy felt bad, but couldn't resist the tons of rides in front of him. He left to go ride multiple rides.

"I wonder what Minam and Taekyung are doing…" Shinwoo searched around, but when he spotted them, the couple was eating ice cream together. He was still heartbroken, so he walked away as fast as he could. His mood was ruined, but he tried to cure it by drinking a cup of tea. While he was drinking tea, he spotted Mel.

"Me..." Shinwoo tried to call out, but then he realized something. He didn't know her at all. Why would he call out for her?

"11:32," Shinwoo mumbled as he looked at his watch, "Oh shoot, time to go." President Ahn was waiting for the group anxiously, hoping they haven't forgotten.

"Hey, there you are!" President Ahn said impatiently, "Hurry and get ready. Your room is B. Quick, we're short on time!" The rest of the members eventually arrived by 11:35.

"Come on, let's go!" President Ahn screamed at the artists and backstage crew.

"11:59, its Showtime, make me proud boys!" A.N. Jell walked onto the stage while Jeremy waved to the audience with his bright smile and Minam shyly looked at her shoes. Taekyung and Shinwoo walked out calmly and sophisticated. To their surprise, M.S. tar appeared before their eyes, their rival. Mel was already glaring at A.N. Jell, but it seemed like it was specifically for a certain someone. Shi energetically waved at the audience like Jeremy. Shi finally saw A.N. Jell and her smile faded. The atmosphere grew tense as the two bands had seen each other. How will their duet go?

* * *

**Ohemgee o_o What's gonna happen? They see their ultimate rival; will they really sing the duet? Gotta find out in chapter 2 ! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1 of our story so far. Yah, I know we're not the best writers, but we worked hard ! :D Also, the lyrics to the song are actually part of Shi's poem o_o Yup, we're just gonna use her poems as the songs xD But that's okay ! Poems and songs, close enough ;D**

**Yours truly,**

**Mel and Shi (;**

"_**Forget"**_

_I thought you were my future, _

_But now it's over. _

_You have her, _

_And I've become sober. _

_I wonder how, _

_It became like this. _

_Because wow, _

_You're the only one I miss. _

_Is it possible to forget, _

_Through the pain? _

_Can I let, _

_Myself keep sane? _

_I love you. _

_Let the words flee. _

_Because you can do, _

_Without me. _

_We'll never be, _

_Despite my sigh. _

_No more will you be the one I see, _

_Goodbye._

_-Shi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy ! I stayed up all night editing chapter 1 o_o But now it's time for chapter 2 :D We got reviews and that just gave us more spirit to write xD As you see, reviews give us a lot of courage to write, and it doesn't matter whether they criticize or compliment the story, they really help us a lot. (: So chapter 2 is coming out a lot earlier than I thought it would o_o Hehe. I hope you enjoy ~ (;

* * *

**

_Recap_

"_11:59, its Showtime, make me proud boys!" A.N. Jell walked onto the stage while Jeremy waved to the audience with his bright smile and Minam shyly looked at her shoes. Taekyung and Shinwoo walked out calmly and sophisticated. To their surprise, M.S. tar appeared before their eyes, their rival. Mel was already glaring at A.N. Jell, but it seemed like it was specifically for a certain someone. Shi energetically waved at the audience like Jeremy. Shi finally saw A.N. Jell and her smile faded. The atmosphere grew tense as the two bands had seen each other. How will their duet go?

* * *

_

The two bands exchanged glares, but they realized the audience and their cheers in front of them. "Crap." Mel mumbled to Shi. The crowd was silenced by footsteps. As the footsteps got closer, President Di and Ahn had revealed themselves.

"Welcome to today's concert. Today, M.S. tar and A.N. Jell will release their collaboration song. They both worked hard on this song and we can guarantee you satisfaction. Thank you and enjoy."

"I can feel a deadly aura coming from Taekyung." Shinwoo whispered to Jeremy. Taekyung stood still with flaming fire in his eyes.

"If they really have the voices of angels, they'll prove it today, live." Taekyung wondered in his head, "Get a grip Hwang Taekyung. This is live, we cannot disappoint our fans." Taekyung began walking over to M.S. tar, but then Jeremy started the beat.

"Is it possible to forget,

Through the pain?

Can I let,

Myself keep sane?" Shi began to sing with all her heart. Time flew by and the song came to a stop. They gave their farewells and they quickly left the stage.

"Yay! Another concert success!" Jeremy screamed, "Who's up for some ice cream?"

"Sure, hold on a sec." Shi calmly said with a bright smile. She glanced at Mel hoping that she was fine.

"YOU THERE!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Oh goodness." they all thought once they heard that voice. Reporter Kim had showed up and everyone took a deep sigh.

"Have a seat." Reporter Kim provoked and quickly sat them down, "How about an interview now?" They sat according to their likes and dislikes. Mel avoided a certain someone and ended up sitting next to Taekyung. Jeremy and Shi sat next to each other with no problem.

Reporter Kim started, "What are your feelings about the show today?"

Shinwoo responded, "It was excellent. We clearly show—." He tried to finish before Mel kicked him on his shin. "We…showed...talent and uh stuff, yah." Shinwoo tried to finish. Reporter Kim raised an eyebrow since Shinwoo was stumbling.

Mel acted like everything was fine and stated, "We all worked hard and I think that it's time for us to celebrate. Thank you for interviewing us, so we'll be going now." Mel thanked with a bright smile of revenge. Jeremy and Shi were still clueless of what was happening. Shinwoo's ankle was terribly bruised after the interview had ended.

"You're lucky that you can still walk. I won't be as nice next time." Mel whispered with a smirk.

"Ehh, ice cream?" Jeremy questioned.

Shi gave a smile and nodded. The two headed to the popular ice cream shop around the corner. On the other hand, Mel was getting ready to go head on with A.N. Jell...

"Stop," President Di demanded, "Let's go."

"Tch," Mel agreed and followed her president. She turned around and gave a last glare and smirk to A.N. Jell.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Hmm, so many different choices. Your favorite is strawberry, right?" Jeremy asked looking at the menu, pondering on how to please Shi.

"Yup!" Shi exclaimed with her smiling eyes. As they both waited for their orders, neither kept silent. Both chatted with laughs and smiles, they had so much in common it was almost like they were destined. Before they knew it, their ice cream arrived. Shi's order of a large strawberry ice cream with waffles was placed in front of her. Her eyes glimmered at the mouth watering dessert in front of her. Then she tilted her head up and took a glance at Jeremy's order. An extra large strawberry and chocolate parfait with a cherry on top was being shoved into Jeremy's mouth.

Shi rose and eyebrow, but giggled, "Are you sure you can finish that?"

"Of course! This is only a fifth of my usual order. Plus, who could resist such yummy ice cream?" Jeremy tried to say clearly with all his ice cream shoved in his mouth. Jeremy looked up at Shi and realized something. He picked up a napkin and reached over to Shi's face, gently wiping off the strawberry ice cream on the side of her lips. The blood raced to Shi's face and it was almost as red as the strawberries. The moment didn't last long because a group of fans interrupted them.

The store was filled with screaming and shouting. "Please sign this!" "Will you take a picture pleaseee!" "Jeremyy!" " Shiii" "M.S. tar" "A.N. Jell" was all they heard for the next 20 minutes. Shi's hand was trembling after signing autographs and taking pictures for 20 minutes straight. Jeremy had realized and he grabbed her hand and they fled out of the store. They reached a park and they were tired out from the running. Jeremy spotted the swings and led Shi over there.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jeremy whimpered with his droopy eyes. Shi nodded no with a smile as she sat on the swings. Jeremy was relieved to know that she was okay. A little while later, their conversation was interrupted by a few footsteps. The footsteps came to a stop and three men in black suits with black sunglasses appeared before them.

"This must be her." one of the men said. The man with dark brown hair forcibly grabbed Shi's arm and dragged her away.

"WAIT! Who are you guys? Shii!" Jeremy cried as he fought for her to be released, but was tased instead. Jeremy laid on the floor still reaching and calling out Shi's name.

Shi saw Jeremy fall to the floor and her eyes widened, "Jeremyy ! Jeremyyyyyy! Let me go!" Shi cried as tears were falling down. The men threw Shi in the trunk of a black van and drove away.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Where's Jeremy?" Taekyung asked when he noticed the abnormally silent dorm.

Minam looking at the magazine responded, "Eating ice cream with Shi."

Taekyung stood up quickly, "Still? It's so late, how could they still be eating ice cream. We're going to go look for him," Taekyung scowled at Shinwoo, because Shinwoo gave the leave-me-alone look. Shinwoo spotted his glare and stood up quickly. He was limping small steps because of his bruised ankle.

Taykyung implied, "Where could he possibly be? Think like Jeremy!"

"Hm, he's either at the park or on his bu–."Minam retorted, but didn't finish because she realized that she shouldn't talk about his secret bus.

"Okay, to the park!" Taekyung commanded. They headed for the park, but bumped into someone on their way.

"Where is Shi?" Mel asked avoiding eye contact.

Shinwoo answered immediately, "We're looking for Jeremy and I'm guessing that Shi is still with him. Why don't you join us?" Mel didn't say anything, but she walked behind them staring at her shoes. She created an awkwardness not even Jeremy could break.

"Oh my god! Jeremy!" Minam shouted with terror as she pointed at Jeremy. He was still on the floor and hadn't moved an inch.

"What happened?" Taekyung said with shock as he helped Jeremy up.

"Well…" Jeremy stumbled.

Mel asked, "What happened to Shi? Where is she?" The others thought about how mean she was to be thinking of Shi when Jeremy was the one on the floor hurt.

"Well you see. The thing is…" Jeremy said trying to hold back the tears.

"Hurry up and spit it out!" Mel growled with boiling eyes holding Jeremy by the collar. Jeremy explained what had happen before he would have broken bones. The five began plotting a plan to get Shi back.

* * *

**Oh no o_o What am we to do? Shi was kidnapped D; Hehe, I'm glad that the all the reviews thought that the story was pretty good so far. I finally got over my laziness and edited chapter 2 xD Well, let's hope no one gets tased anymore (Bed scene from You're Beautiful xD) And I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 (: Chapter 3 will come out soon, if I can overcome the laziness ! Thank you for reading ;D**

**Yours truly,**

**Shi and Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, we started writing chapter 3 right after chapter 2 was posted o_o Mel is just too bored xD Well, I overcame my laziness to edit chapter 3 ! I hope you enjoyed the past two chapters, so here's chapter 3! ;D

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Mel asked, "What happened to Shi? Where is she?" The others thought about how mean she was to be thinking of Shi when Jeremy was the one on the floor hurt. _

"_Well you see. The thing is…" Jeremy said trying to hold back the tears. _

"_Hurry up and spit it out!" Mel growled with boiling eyes holding Jeremy by the collar. Jeremy explained what had happen before he would have broken bones. The five began plotting a plan to get Shi back.

* * *

_

"Mm…" Shi mumbled. She had awoken in a basement with only a rusty window that shined light in the darkness. She tried to stand, but something had caught her leg. She noticed that her hands and feet were roped together. She tried wiggling her hand out, but then a deep voice got closer.

"Go check if she's awake." a low voice demanded. Her eyes hastily closed before the door creaked open.

"She's still sleeping." a deep voice announced.

"Let's go then." the voice commanded.

Shi opened her eyes slightly when the door squeaked close. She began trying to free her hands loose. She then realized a red light blinking at corner on the ceiling. Her eyes squinted trying to take notice of what it is. She gasped and panicked for a split second. "Crap, camera." Shi thought and slowly moved back to her original spot. She had to be as still and calm as ever. She used all her strength to free her hands. Eventually, her wrist broke free, but it was covered with blood. Ignoring the blood, she untied the rope on her feet. She glared at the door tightly shut from the outside deciding on what to do. After pondering for a few seconds, her only choice was to escape from the window. The window was about ten feet tall and around one foot long. She quickly got up and started moving and stacking boxes. She ignored the camera thinking that it already recorded her actions earlier. Shi had acted a part like this before when she was younger. She just didn't expect it to happen in real life.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Where could they possibly take her…?" questioned Taekyung. Jeremy was still depressed, so he struggled to answer.

Minam could feel the tension so she blurted, "Its okay. Calm down, relax, take deep breaths, and try to remember."

Mel looked down with weary eyes and tried avoiding eye contact. "Mel, if you know something, would you mind telling us?" Minam gently said.

"Well…" Mel started with a frown, "Shi's life is in jeopardy right now. She may lose her freedom."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted on sync.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone! Shi's past is supposed to be kept a secret, so that's why she's always so optimistic. Okay, so…" Mel had begun with teary eyes.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

-Flashback-

"Shi, Daddy has to go. You'll be living with this family now." Shi's dad demanded.

"Why, Daddy? I want to live with you!" Shi pouted. Shi's dad stopped for a moment.

"I'll tell you when you are old enough to understand," her dad spoke out breaking the silence. Shi's dad pushed Shi into her new family's care. He sold his daughter's body and soul for money to pay the mafia back. Some day, the mafia will come back to take her away, since his debt were not fully cleared.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Shi had a painful childhood," Mel explained, "She worked hours nonstop with no education beginning at the age of seven. She also had a passion for music, but every time Shi would sing or hum, her foster parents would spank her with a stick. When she was 13 years old, she ran away and audition with M.S. Entertainment. She trained for three years together with me and now we've debuted. I don't want her to remember the painful memories she had to endure." Mel cried holding back the tears. Jeremy poured a river as he listened.

"Err… I know!" Jeremy shouted. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, "Hello, I need you to search up all the mafia hangouts in Seoul, and make it quick." Everyone looked at him with confused eyes. "Hehe, don't worry. I got this!" Jeremy smiled giving his signature wink.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

-5 minutes later-

"Is it possible to forget,

Through the pain?

Can I let,

Myself keep sane?" lyrics began playing. Everyone stared at Jeremy's pocket thinking he was crazy.

"Nice ringtone, Jeremy." Mel giggled. Jeremy blushed, but smiled.

Jeremy picked up his phone, " Hello. Ah yes, okay, thanks!" Jeremy hung up his phone looked up and yelled, "200 Barkwood Lane, let's go!" Jeremy dashed off alone.

"Hmm, 200 Barkwood… That's outside of Seoul!" Taekyung thought to himself. "Wait Jeremy! It's almost an hour away by car, come back!" he tried shouting to Jeremy, but Jeremy didn't listen and kept running.

"Err… Well, our dorm is only a ten minute walk from here, so why don't we run back and grab you car, Taekyung?" Minam shyly suggested thinking it was a bad idea.

"Okay, let's go quick!" Taekyung said as he took a head start. The others quickly followed. It was about five minutes until they got back.

"Hurry, hop in the car." Taekyung yelled while panting. They headed towards there and they finally caught up to Jeremy. "Jeremy, listen to your hyungs!" Taekyung began lecturing to Jeremy.

"Sorry, hyung." Jeremy said panting.

"Hop in." Taekyung smirked. Jeremy quickly jumped in and they headed to Shi at full speed.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Ouch!" Shi yelped. She had managed to get five feet off the floor before she lost her balance and tipped over.

"I see that you have awakened." the same deep voice from before said. She looked over her bruised shoulder and saw a man with a black suit and sunglasses. There were two other men beside him and they held ropes. A few seconds later, about twenty men appeared and gathered around the room.

"It's pointless, stop wasting your time. You wouldn't want any permanent scratches on that face and body of yours, right? Go tie her up again." the man had commanded. The other two men walked over and roped her feet and hands again. "We're changing locations, grab her." They gripped her tightly and pulled her as if she was a mad dog.

"Let go!" Shi wailed.

"How annoying, tape her mouth shut." the man demanded, and the others did as they were told. Shi was completely captive now.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Oh my god! Can you go any slower? You have a sports car yet you don't even know how to use it!" Mel complained while glaring at Taekyung.

"I'm already driving at 80 mph. If I go any faster, we're surely to crash into something since its dark." Taekyung retorted.

"You know what, get out of the seat." Mel was sitting shotgun while the other three sat in the back. She pushed Taekyung's leg to push full onto the brakes. The car came to a sudden stop and everyone fell onto each other. Mel walked out of the car and around to the driver's seat. She kicked Taekyung into the shotgun seat and took a seat in the driver's seat. "Put your seatbelts on and hold on tight!" Mel warned and went at full throttle. She amazingly avoided all the trees and animals. There was a glimpse of people in black suits in front of an abandoned warehouse. The car once again came to a sudden stop about a couple blocks before the abandoned warehouse.

"Kay, we're here!" Mel yelled, "Come on, let's go!" Mel was the first one out of the car.

"Hey, you and Minam will stay here. You don't want to get hurt now, do you?" Taekyung said pushing Mel back.

"Boy, you better back off and let me do my own thing." Mel said punching Taekyung in the stomach. Taekyung fell on the floor unconscious.

"Taekyung!" Minam shouted rushing to the unconscious man lying on the floor.

"Minam, stay here with Taekyung. Jeremy and I will go with Mel, be careful." Shinwoo appeared from the car and headed towards Mel. "Ready?" Shinwoo asked with a smile.

"I don't need you, I'm going." Mel blushed and turned her face hiding it. She headed towards the abandoned building surrounded by many men. Shinwoo glanced at Jeremy and gave a nod. They were heading towards a dangerous battle to rescue Shi.

* * *

**Oh god, hope no one gets hurt Dx And this chapter was supposed to come out a lot earlier, but I apologize for my laziness ;; I hope you've been enjoying this story so far :D And comment please, really gives us courage to write. Or else we'll think no one likes our story. ;| Well, yah. Thank you for reading :D**

**Yours truly,**

**Shi and Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorrysorrysorrysorry ! Sorry for the superrrr duperrrrr late update D: We've been caught up with school, then summer vacation ! But now we're back :D We almost forgot about this story, but after seeing your comments, our spirit spiked up ! Thank you for your comments and so enjoy chapter 4 (: And oh, fanfic keeps deleting the - I use to separate the parts. So like, I'm gonna use this now [-*-*-*-*-*-] It's like the only thing that works ;;**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

"_Minam, stay here with Taekyung. Jeremy and I will go with Mel, be careful." Shinwoo appeared from the car and headed towards Mel. "Ready?" Shinwoo asked with a smile._

"_I don't need you, I'm going." Mel blushed and turned her face hiding it. She headed towards the abandoned building surrounded by many men. Shinwoo glanced at Jeremy and gave a nod. They were heading towards a dangerous battle to rescue Shi._

_

* * *

_

They walked in sync and attacked the first opponent. Kicks and fists were thrown about. Eventually, all the men surrounded Jeremy, Mel, and Shinwoo. Taekyung was still knocked out from Mel's push. "Uh oh, how are we going to get out of this?" Jeremy asked frightened. Mel's expression brightened up as if a light bulb went ding about her head. Mel took Shinwoo by the arm, swung him a few times, and threw him at the men. Jeremy was amazed and followed Mel. It turned into a game of who can knock out the most men using Shinwoo. Shinwoo laid there unconscious. In a few minutes all the men were knocked out and now they were against the mafia's leader. Jeremy laid the first punch but was easily blocked. Shi sat there staring at the fight with terror in her eyes. Jeremy caught a glance at Shi's bruised arm and became furious.

"Watch your enemies, not friends," the man whispered to Jeremy and made his first kick. Jeremy quickly dodged it, then punched him in the stomach and tripped him. Mel showed up and sat on the mafia boss with nonstop punches to his face. Jeremy bolted to Shi and embraced her tightly into his arms. Taekyung and Shinwoo finally awoke and they all observed the two from a distance.

Jeremy lifted Shi up princess style and set her in the car. "How's your arm?" Jeremy questioned wiping the blood off of Shi's arm. Shi blushed and lowered her head staring at her feet. Then footsteps stomped over to the two.

"Move you fatty!" Mel complained pushing Jeremy. They were squished in the back into a seat for three with four people. Though, Jeremy didn't seem to mind since he was sitting closer to Shi.

Mel smiled lightly at the scene and hollered, "Hey, 1234 Cardboard lane!" Taekyung gripped the steering wheel and began driving. He had never been so disrespected before.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"We're here, woman," Taekyung growled hoping they would quickly get out. Mel jumped out of the car then helped Shi out. Jeremy tried to follow taking a step outside, but in the corner of his eye, Taekyung was glaring at him. Shi thanked them for saving her and taking them home. Shi exchanged glances with Jeremy, then blushed and turned around. Jeremy smiled happily not being able to stay still during the ride. They arrived back to their house.

"Jeremy, sit down," Taekyung demanded. Jeremy quickly sat down hoping not to anger Taekyung. The atmosphere was tense, so Shinwoo made some tea and offered it to everyone.

"You're not allowed to have a special relationship with Shi." Taekyung stated.

Jeremy's expression grew tense and asked, "Why not? You're going out with Minam."

"Well, she's not our rival unlike M.S. Star," Taekyung uttered.

"If I can't go out with Shi, then you can't go out with Minam," Jeremy protested, "its only fair!" He pouted and left his seat, stomping to his room. Taekyung let out a sigh and though, "I've never seen him get so mad, especially to me."

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

-RingRingRing-

"Hello?" Shinwoo answered his phone half asleep.

"Guess who it is!" an unknown voice spoke. Shinwoo was not in the mood and hung up his phone.

-RingRingRing-

"How dare you hang up the phone, Shinwoo!" the unknown voice wailed.

"Ugh…" Shinwoo mumbled and pulled out the battery and went back to sleep.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

The next morning, Shinwoo awoke to a girl besides him. She had long black hair and was quite attractive. "I must be dreaming," Shinwoo mumbled and traveled back to his "dream". He shot back up, glanced at the girl, and fell off the bed. The girl sat up wiping her eyes.

"Oh my! Shinwoo, how are you?" the girl questioned. Shinwoo who was still confused fainted. As Shinwoo opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and spotted the same girl next to him.

"It's Katherine, your cousin!" Katherine delightfully announced. A knock was heard from the door and Shinwoo scrambled to hide Katherine.  
A sudden pain shot through Shinwoo's arm as he remembered that he had injured his elbow during the fall.

"Go under the bed!" Shinwoo silently yelled.

Katherine complained, "But it's so dusty and dirty!" Shinwoo ignoring her pushed her down so no one would notice her.

"I'm coming in," Shinwoo shocked by the voice, but pretended to go back to sleep to avoid any questions if Katherine was found.

Mel approached the bed and sat down. She held a chocolate cake with kiwis and placed it on the table next to the bed. She stared at Shinwoo and began leaning close to his face. "Hey! Don't get close to my fiancé!" Katherine popped up from under the bed. Shinwoo opened his eyes as his face was inches away from Mel's. Mel quickly got a hold of herself.

"Hm, what's this? Well, I brought a chocolate cake with kiwi for saving Shi. I made it myself," Mel quickly said heading out.

"Yah, that's right! You better leave. Don't ever come near him again!" Katherine yelled.

Mel glanced back at the girl and answered "Don't worry, he's all yours," Shinwoo strangely felt another pain in his heart that hurt more than hitting his elbow. "Make sure you try the cake," Mel reminded Shinwoo. Katherine pouted in jealously and began stomping into the living room following her.

Shinwoo shouted after her, "Wait, don't go into the living room!" Katherine ignored the warning and continued walking. Katherine bumped into Taekyung.

"Who are you…?" Taekyung questioned. Minam and Jeremy looked at the girl in awe.

"Ohohohoho. Well, I am…" Katherine began.

"Get out of my house." Taekyung demanded interrupting her speech.

Katherine glared at Taekyung and continued on with her speech, "Well, I am…"

"Hello, is this 911? Yeah, there's this strange girl I don't know in my house. Oh, okay. See you soon. Bye." Taekyung said and hung up the phone. "Oh so what were you saying?"

Katherine thinking he was joking continued her speech, "Well, I am the great cousin of Shinwoo, and his fiancé, who just came back from America."

"Hey um… You do know you're going to be arrested for trespassing," Minam mumbled to the girl.

"Wait what?" Katherine questioned.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Ugh, why am I here?" Katherine complained behind the jail bars. A police came over and told her that she can have her call now.

She dialed the phone and waited for an answer. "Um, Dad? Yeah I kind of got arrested and am in jail right now. Can you come over?" Katherine uttered, "5555 Penguin St. Kay, thanks, I love you dad."

Her dad screamed into the phone "WHAT THE –beep-." Then Katherine hung up.  
Katherine looked at the police officer staring at her and said, "Yeah, he's coming."

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Thanks Dad." Katherine mumbled as she headed out of the police department with her dad.

"Hey, I have to go back to America. Something urgent came up. You'll be okay, right?

"Yah, sure. Have a safe trip." Katherine said disappointed.

"I'm sorry honey, bye!" Katherine's Dad kissed her goodbye and hurried to the airport.

"Hm, should I go back to Shingwoo?" Katherine pondered until she heard her name being called.

"Katherine!" Shinwoo screamed repeatedly, "Katherine!"

Katherine quickly turned around with a big grin. "Hehe, I knew he couldn't live without me," she thought. Katherine hollered back with her high pitched voice, "Shinwoo!" Shinwoo turned around and paced towards her.

"You," Shinwoo panted, "You forgot your purse." Katherine rose an eyebrow thinking that there was more.

"Is… that it?" Katherine wondered.

"What more do you want?" Shinwoo questioned.

Katherine continued, "Well, I came back to Korea to… live with you!" Shinwoo dropped her purse and his jaw dropped.

[-*-*-*-*-*-]

"Did you find her?" Taekyung inquired before noticing the girl next to him.

"Yeah. One problem though, she's going to live with us," Shinwoo announced looking at Minam hoping she'd protect him if Taekyung went after him. After explaining the situation, Taekyung agreed to let Katherine stay at the house. Katherine will be sharing a room with Minam.

After all the ruckus, Shinwoo peacefully went to his room and stared at the cake Mel had given him. He took a fork and pierced through the chocolate kiwi cake. After a few bites, he woke up in the hospital. A doctor walked into his room.

"Ah, you've awoken! Apparently, there was nothing wrong with the cake. It was simply just cake, frosting, and kiwi," the doctor began.

"Yeah, a very disgusting cake," Shinwoo mumbled under his breath.

The doctor ignored him and continued, "Though, as you were unconscious, we found a large cut on your leg. You didn't treat it fast enough, so you lost a lot of blood. We transferred some blood to you and you should be fine now. You just have to rest a bit more."

"Okay thank you." Shinwoo thanked as the doctor left the room. "Hm, the cut must've been when Mel was tossing me around. Maybe I can take advantage of this situation, heh." Shinwoo thought.

-RingRingRing-

"What." Mel answered displeased.

"Do you remember when you tossed me around?" Shinwoo asked.

Mel laughed at first but then replied, "Yeah, why?"

"I have a cut from that and lost a lot of blood. I'm at the hospital right now," Shinwoo said.

"Okay, so? What do you want me to do? Take care of you?" Mel questioned being sarcastic.

Shinwoo told Mel, "Yup, tomorrow, 12, at 4321 Melon St." He quickly hung up with a smile. Katherine was eavesdropping from behind the door. She never though Mel was that close to Shinwoo. Katherine turned around and walked down the hallway on the verge of tears, but then she heard screams from the nurses. She turned around and saw a very handsome man. He took off his sunglasses and Katherine let out a kya too. "Oh my god. It's Kyuhyun from Super Junior!" Katherine squealed and quickly rushed up to him asking for an autograph. "Sure!" he said with a bright smile. He then looked up and saw the gorgeous girl in front of him. He dropped the pen, paper, and bouquet he was holding as he quickly embraced Katherine. Katherine was confused and everyone stopped and stared at the two. What was happening?

* * *

**Da hayul? o_o That lucky girl Katherine ! Getting a hug from Kyu D: But why?... Hehe xD I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And once again, sorry for the super duper late update ! ;; Hopefully the next chapter comes out soon. And please comment :D Thank you thank you. (:**

**Yours truly,**

**Shi and Mel**


End file.
